


Arrows and Bombs

by corinnemaree



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: Wolfgang thinks that being a thief and stealing from the noble, rich and royal that his life is complete. Until Kala comes in and blows a hole in that idea - literally.





	Arrows and Bombs

**Author's Note:**

> I got super excited and accidentally turned this into a multichapter fic. whoops?

Wolfgang felt the morning peer through the window, sun beaming inside with mild heat. The birds whistled against the breeze, carrying it over the valley. The wind shook the trees, branches aching as the morning air lifted them and pulled them along in strides. Wolfgang loved hearing the sounds of morning; the way it felt light yet still holding mystery and intrigue on the day. It seemed to be the only reason he rose anymore. 

The cabins that were constructed homes for the thieves of the area were nice enough, much like any other home in a village - though any thief would say his home was nicer. Wolfgang’s name was known all over these parts, the woods being his home, and his place to take what he pleased. His fellow thieves all made lives for themselves, succeeding and learning to run when they could. They were like family in that forest, one that many of them had thought they’d lost.

Wolfgang found his trousers, buttoning them up tightly before he heard men rushing around and shouting at each other. Slipping on his shirt and putting on the leather armour that required far too many straps for the rush he was faced with. “Wolfgang!” Will hollered. Wolfgang rubbed at his eye as he tightened the straps around his chest. He quickly pulled on his boots and opened up his door. 

“What?” he called out, rushing out of his cabin to see the men running off to their weapons and clothes. Wolfgang found Will in the clearing, waiting with his hands on his hips. As Wolfgang took the hooded cloak from the line of drying clothes, he tied it up as Will was doing the same. 

“There’s a carriage seen going through the forest. We should be able to get them if we ride hard,” Will explained as they both walked to their weaponry. The row of weapons was ranging from daggers to bombs, axes to arrows. Will and Wolfgang both scanned the weapons, finding their choice and admiring them.

“The hell are we waiting around for?” he asked with a smirk. Will took hold of his blade, spinning the handle in his palm before sheathing it at his side. Wolfgang took the bow and quiver full of arrows, pulling them both over his shoulders and resting them along his torso. He took out a small dagger and placed it in his boot. 

“There's word that  _ he's _ chasing it,” Will confirmed and Wolfgang’s brow furrowed. 

“Move,” he ordered, all the men hurrying off and silently moving across the ground with the trees hiding their figures. The man that had been chasing the same targets as they had was skilled, picking them perfectly and setting off his traps to perfection. It was making their living in the forest a little harder to live with. They needed to beat the man in the red cloak.

They found the carriage easily enough, and in the horrid browns and greens, there was no way they were going to miss the man in the red cloak. It was travelling slowly, the horses out the front easily taken from their reigns. They all bunkering down as the carriage came to the brink of a passage, cutting it’s way through the only way to get through to the town on the other side. 

“By the trees. Go,” Wolfgang whispered to some men. They crawled to a spot they had arranged many times before, a small valley in the embankment they could all slip down. “Keep low and don’t move until the first arrow flies,” Wolfgang said over to Will. His hand was ready on his blade, as Wolfgang stood behind a thick tree, he took off his bow and grabbed an arrow. Resting the wood on his knuckles, he stared down the straight line, the perfect angle made by his arm. The carriage staggered in the dried valley; a warning shot was all he needed to get the people out and have them surrounding. He just had to time it. He stared down the line, waiting….

waiting…

waiting.......

waiting…….

_ Boom! _

The carriage was suddenly alight, the horses in distress, but no people scuttling outside. It could only mean -

“It’s him, Wolfie!” Will called, pointing down the valley. Wolfgang saw the red cloak streaking across the brown forest and he readied his arrow once more. He didn’t need a perfect shot now. He was better under pressure. His arrow was sent flying, hitting in front of the path of the man, causing him to stop and run the opposite way. He was going to follow Wolfgang’s trial. 

“Go! Get the money!” Wolfgang ordered, watching as some of his men took the horses from the carriage and started to raid the large carriage. Wolfgang raced off after the red cloak, both dashing in between trees and arrows flying to maintain the course Wolfgang wanted them on. Then, he fired just before the man’s foot. They tripped up, crashing to the ground in the mounds of dead leaves and struggling to get to their feet. 

“I won’t miss again,” Wolfgang warned. Readying his last arrow, aiming it directly in the man’s back. Then, he rose slowly, revealing himself not to be a he at all. Taking down the hood, bound of thick black hair came free and her dark skin echoing the sunlight in bounds. She was radiant. She was hesitant when she turned, her hands wandering absently in her cloak. Though she was worn with dirt and mud, scattered on her skin and garments, she wasn’t wearing the attire of someone in Wolfgang’s position; she was wearing expensive fabrics but in a simplistic dress pattern. So, Wolfgang determined she was well off but didn’t care to be; she had more important things to do than think of a pretty dress. “Well, hello,” Wolfgang smiled, lowering his bow. Then, as her hands emerged and a wicked smile on her lips, they showed in either palm two round bombs. Wolfgang instinctively rose his bow and arrow again. “Those are dangerous,” he warned. She smiled, tossing one of the bombs in the air before catching it once more. 

“You're right. But do you know why?” she asked, her brow raising. Wolfgang waited. “I made them,” she said confidently, throwing the two bombs towards him. Wolfgang bound backwards, collapsing down to the ground and trying to shield himself. After a few moments occurred, and now explosions had amounted - it all dawned on him. They weren’t lit. There was nothing for the bombs to react to. As he looked up, he saw the woman climbing up some rocks, giggling over her shoulder. Wolfgang couldn’t help but laugh at it all - the man that he had hated for so long was a woman, and to top it all off, she was stunning and oddly fun? Yeah, Wolfgang knew he was screwed. He picked up the two bombs, tossing them in the air before they landed in his palm. 

Walking back, the men had set the horses loose and out of harm’s way, a few men with a couple of bags and tossing coins between themselves. “What did you find?” Wolfgang called out, seeing Will turn and race towards him.

“Little to nothing. Maybe a few bags but not enough for everyone to be happy,” he explained, showing Wolfgang a gold coin - very rare, but it means having one is putting a target on someone’s back, so they had to be careful with all their earnings. “What are we going to do?” Will asked. Wolfgang tossed Will one of the bombs before handing him the other. 

“Nothing.  _ She's _ got the money, nothing we can do,” he told Will. With an odd look, Will frowned to Wolfgang. 

“And she just gave us these?” Will asked. Wolfgang huffed, taking Will by the shoulders. 

“Think of it as a bounty for our next job,” Wolfgang shrugged before heading off into town. He needed liquor. Will must have seen the look on Wolfgang’s face, catching up and clapping Wolfgang on the shoulder. At least Wolfgang wasn’t drinking alone. 

Arriving in town, there was a hush that befell them, an aura that they weren’t exactly welcome. Thieves could always do that in a market place. They rounded another corner, finding the blacksmith that was discreet enough to make all arrowhead undefinable. Plus, Wolfgang had known him since childhood, so that’s always a perk. Wolfgang gestured to Will, who handed him one of the glinting gold coins they had acquired. Felix smiled to Wolfgang, bracing him quickly. Putting the coin on the workbench, Wolfgang gave a smile in return. 

“Need more arrows,” he told Felix, who blew out a sigh, dusting off his apron. He wasn’t as bulky as other blacksmiths, but he was good with sharpening a blade and making the arrows that could kill a man when removing them.

Felix shrugged. “You can get a mountain with that kind of -” 

“I want my regular. The extra is all yours,” Wolfgang nodded, and Felix shook his head.

“Wolfie, that’s too much.” 

“We can’t be seen with it right now. It’s better that we give it to your business,” Wolfgang whispered, and Felix understood. 

“Thank you, Wolfie,” he only nodded in response. Tucking his hand into his pocket, Felix gathered up a few silver coins. “But, you’re going to the tavern, so have some change on me,” he gave a cheeky smile and Wolfgang scoffed. 

“Felix, you’re a blessing,” Will cheered, kissing Felix on the forehead. Taking the coins, Will pocketed them as he and Wolfgang began heading to the tavern. They didn’t drink much when they arrived, mainly ate, challenged men to rigged bar games and talked about what they would do when they went back to normal life. Will always said he never wanted to be a thief, but he was good at it and he was only going to stay for a little while longer. Wolfgang was raised to be a thief, it was all he knew - a real life was a fantasy and to him, was never obtainable. He lied to Will, saying he would settle down, may get a job with Felix as a blacksmith. Everything personal seemed like a lie. 

Then, day stopped pouring into the tavern and night was peering in neatly. Drinking started with cheap ale, just drinking until it became sullen lips touching the rim of the their mugs. “So, the man in red. He’s a woman?” Will asked.

“Appears so.” 

“Beautiful?” 

“Without a doubt,” Wolfgang scoffed, taking another drink of his ale before it became nothing at the bottom. He sighed, fisting his coins and sliding them back into his pocket. He would savour the coins for another time. “Where’s Riley?” he asked and Will shrugged.

“Lady in waiting? I haven’t been able to see her in weeks,” he lied. Well, not lied entirely. It was clear that he hadn’t seen her in a long time, but his tone suggested that he didn’t care. Wolfgang knew better. 

“Will, you’re a thief with skills that no guard can match. You really think you can’t break in and see her just for a few moments?” 

Will finished his ale. “I’ll need help,” he said, crooking his brow. 

“Given,” Wolfgang said, giving Will his hand and went back to the blacksmith. Felix gave over rope and a few arrows extra. 

The two waited until it was late, watching the guards patrol the walls of the castle. Will had broken in a few different times, knowing that Riley’s room was somewhere near the Princess’ quarters, which was in the east wing and close to the tallest part of the castle. Sneaking past the castle wall, they didn’t raise any alarms, nor kill any men. They got to the brink of tallest part of the castle, meaning it was Wolfgang’s time to shine. He tied rope to the feathered end of two arrows, aiming to the hanging roof above a window. One breath in. One breath out. Fire. The arrow shot into the roof with force, and Wolfgang gave a firm tug to confirm its strength. 

Climbing up the rope after Will, Wolfgang wondered why he was there at all - but knowing he was the better shot was the most likely reason. Will gave out soft calls before a white haired woman appeared by the window to look down. ver the window frame Will climbed, Wolfgang heard Riley say, “What are you doing here, you fool?” just before Wolfgang jumped over the ledge and her brow furrowed. “Fools,” she corrected herself. Like always, Riley wore elegant dresses with bright colours littering the fabric - tonight it was blue. Wolfgang gave a single kiss to her forehead before moving over the length of her room. 

“Apologies, he’s hopeless without me,” Wolfgang smirked and Riley jabbed him in the rib.

“I hope that’s not all true,” Riley said. Wolfgang looked over his shoulder to see Riley’s arms, in all their slender glory, drape over Will’s shoulders and kiss him sweetly. Cracking open the door to Riley’s room, Wolfgang peered out. “What are you doing? The Princess’ quarters are there,” Riley berated in a harsh whisper.

“Why do you think I’m looking?” Wolfgang said, winking back at Riley. She huffed in Will’s arms as he pulled her in tighter. “I’m just making certain we aren’t seen. Go kiss your fool,” Wolfgang rolled his eyes, looking back out the door to see the glimpse of a flowing robe just out of sight. The whisky of fabric made him far more intrigued than he realised. Somehow, he was reminded of the woman in red. 

A hand suddenly clasped on Wolfgang’s shoulder and he almost reached for his arrow before he realised it was Will. He sighed. “Wolfie, we have to leave. The rope is still dangling outside,” Will said, dragging Wolfgang back towards the window. 

“Arrange a day where we don’t break into the palace, which can technically get us killed,” Wolfgang said, leaning out from the edge and catching his hands in between the gaps in the stone before he managed to find the rope and climb down. 

“Already done,” Will laughed. 

 

*~*~*

 

Kala heard the voices in Riley’s room, walking past her room several times just to see if she could sneak a peek. Will was talking with the other man before they both seemed to struggle out of the window. Moving in between the gap in the door and walking to Riley by the window, they both peered out over the edge.

“Was that your thief?” Kala asked, seeing the tops of two men’s heads. 

“Yes,” Riley sighed blissfully, linking arms with Kala and leaning upon her like they had always done. “And your little thief was with him,” Riley teased. That run in that day was all the girls could talk about - the fact that Kala couldn’t seem to get the red blush off of her face whenever they mentioned the rugged man that almost shot her down like cupid. “I’m sorry you got caught today, Your Highness. I tried to get to you, but they may have seen me,” Riley apologised, holding tightly to Kala’s hand. She merely shrugged. 

“It’s fine. Sun and Nomi got you out. Besides, Amanita found me and got me before anyone noticed,” Kala confirmed, their safety was all that was necessary to them when they performed raids like that. 

“Is your ankle alright?” 

“A little stiff,” Kala said, twirling her ankle. “I know you said that man was a good shot, but his aim was impeccable,” she mentioned, giggling with Riley.

“I think he only has one target now. Even if he doesn’t know it yet,” she teased, but there was a truth that underlined her words that Kala couldn’t forget. Nor, could she hide from them. 


End file.
